Triforce Incorperated
by XenronXIVII
Summary: Silver Blade, Ozmosis Tryial, and Sukku-Chan are about to enter thier Sophmore year at SECTOR 14; an underground military training camp spanning over 3,000 miles under all of Equestria. Guided by an orange mare with a mysterious past; these three young ponies will soon find that hell can, and does, exist. And that it is closer than we think.


TRIFORCE INCORPERATED

The life story of Silver Blade, Sukku-Chan, and Ozmosis Tryial.

Written by Alexander Shea and Sabrina Junsin

This is not a fanfiction! This is a story of how Triforce Incorperated came to be! Read with your own disscression!

(Premium Edition contains material that defies the rating scale and puts it at "NOT RATED"

Credits will not be given in this story; for these people have requested their names remain unknown.

However, Here are some names to look for:

Silver Blade*Krystal Blade*Sukku-Chan

Ochi-Nie*Ozmosis Tryial*Obsidian Nerull

Flaming Ice*Brian Entford*Jhosh Raymond Reynolds

Onjjiko Akayshia*Lykos Sentdo

Enjoy!

Mar. 15, 1986

Sometimes; I wonder how it happens. Death, I mean. Sure, everything dies; but how? Why? That is an answer I have been looking for my whole life. "Hurry up, Silver! We're gonna be late!" I look up from my metacogniton to see that my friends, Ozzy and S.C are far ahead of me; running to the busstop. I shift the bag that is held on my back; and break into a stressed run. I thank Him that it has just reached the depot. I board the vehicle, and walk my way to the back of the rows. Im only a Sophmore at the school, but I feel as if noone will take the back seats. I was wrong. The bus shakes violently as a monsterous pony walks down the isle; and he stops right at the seat that I'm sitting in. "Yo, dumbfuck!" I look at him, not with any emotion, but with calculation. Muscular; and easly dwarfing me, with a close-cut mane and little physical hygene. "What are yo' doing in my seat?" I go to speak; but S.C speaks before me. "Kid, Its not your seat. Its the damn busdrivers." The massive pony turns to my friend; and looks him straight in the eyes. "Yo' got a deathwish, little filly?" S.C laughs silently, and stands up. That is one thing that he always had over me and Ozzy. Sukku-Chan stood a good three inches taller than the assulting pony; and was vastly intimidating with his cold aura. No, not a cold aura. A dead aura. S.C gave the impression that he was untouchable, that he knew no such word as fear. "Maby I do. Best move before this 'little filly' gets up in your grill." The massive, black pony steps off; and takes a grumbling seat in front of me. I smile to S.C, and he just puts up his hoof modestly.

At the schoolyard; I breath in my last breath of free air. I look at the trees, the grass, and the children playing across the street. I sigh; remembering how great it felt to be a colt, to run aimlessly through the streets with no fears at all. Ozzy is walking next to me; and gives me playfull shove in the sholder. "Cm'on! Its not that bad. You've no need to be depressed! Me and S.C are here with ya' all the way!" I look to my unicorn friend; not swayed by her uplifting words. "Its just... Im gonna miss this. Im gonna miss the trees and birds and all that lame shit." She laughs, and waves a single hoof in the direction of the school. "Trust me. That isnt all your going to miss down there. I look once again at the iron building; and feel my blood turn to ice. Ozzy is right. 32 months in an underground compound does... _Things_... to ponies. I wonder again why we even have to take this course, and remember what had happened last year. Princess Celestia passed a law stating that all colts and fillies between the ages of twelve and eighteen must undergo "Survial Training." This basicly meant that they trapped 300 colts an fillies in an underground compound stretching over 3,000 miles under the whole expanse of Equestria. Those who do not "make it" through the training have their names erased from existance; and all record of them living destroyed. Peachy. I laugh without humor as we near the iron gates; of wich are topped with razor wire and guarded by ponies with menacing-looking auto-guns. I guess they dont want any stragglers. S.C, Ozzy and I hurry to the gates; looking for our advisor. I expect to see someone from a war movie; with camoflage and scars running down their face. Again, I was wrong. There; standing full before us; Is a mare. A beautiful mare, with orange mane and yellow skind. Her kind eyes come to rest on us; and she smiles with a gentle light. "Are you three the children I will be watching over?" I look aqwardly to Ozzy; and she returns the confused gaze. "I guess." The yellow mare's smile spreads wider; and she starts walking to our left. "My name is Ochi-Nie. But it may be easier for us all if you referr to me as Ms. Nie" S.C chuckles, and puts out his right hoof. "Nice to mee..." Ms. Nie whips around, and grips his hoof tightly. He has barely enough time to react before she has him pinned to the ground. "Im sorry, sweetie! You shouldent sneak up on me like that!" The yellow mare lets her grip off of the much bigger colt; and S.C struggles himself off the ground. I stand; mouth agape, as Ozzy and S.C walk with Ms. Nie. "Lets get ourselfs 'suited for the occasion'!" The mare states comicly, much to our misunderstanding.

What I see before me is amazing. The year before; it had been a rumor that funds had been put into the school; and now those rumors stand true. What appear to be millions worth of electronics and computers are intergrated into a large; seemingly alive hardrive. Speakers are hooked into this central block; and camras are planted into its front. Eerie; the thing responded whenever somone did somthing they wernt suppost to. Ms. Nie guides us past this computer; and to a large, scratch that, endless hallway with what looked like ponies carved into the walls. Into one of these carvings a farmiliar-looking pegasus steps; only to have a large; metal reverse-plate cover the opening. I go to run and help; but Ms. Nie holds out a gentle hoof. "Watch this!" I know not what she is talking about; so I look again at the metal barrier. The plate slides up; and out steps the familiar pegasus, now wearing a suit. No, not the suit of cloth and cotton, but instead some kind of full-body protection polymer. At the center of his chest glows a circle; and within it an irridecent 21. It was Obsidian Nerull; the legendary Senior. He walks up to us; and laughs. "I see its that time-o-year again, ain't it?" He first looks to S.C, and nudges his sholder lightly. "Not gettin' any shorter with the years; are ya?" S.C smiles; and shakes his head cooly. The pegasus then trots lightly to Ozzy, and messes with her mane. "Ozzy, the Sophmore Bombshell. 'Think I need to hang 'round you some more. Maby Ill get smarter!" Then he looks at me. With a slight cock of his head; he takes a step further. He bends his vision around my head; and back to my eyesight. "Surgery?" The question confuses me; and I look back to him. "What are you talkin' 'bout?" He takes his right hoof, and lifts my left wing. "How did you get these? Last time I heard 'bout you, they said you were just a unicorn! Not a damn Alicorn!" I shuffle my feet at the direct attention, and cast my view to the ground at my feet. "I...I..." I feel a hoof gently push my chin up; and see that Obsidian's face isnt as hard as it were. "I dont care how you got them. Just remember; you got to stand up for yourself. People hate pussy pushovers." He looks up, and to Ms. Nie. "Am I right?" She nods, seemingly with alot of conviction. "Yes yes! Pushovers dont fare well in this world; I simply wont have any of that in my team!" With this, she signals tward the machiene; and we follow. The first in is S.C. He walks cooly into the entrance, and turns. Standing onto his back hoofs, the shield comes down. A faint; but now noticible, humming can be heard; and soon the shield comes up. There stands S.C, now wearing a black suit with red and blue hilights. The number 86 is glowing inside his chestpiece; and he seems all the more intimidating with the new contrast. Ozzy pushes ahead of me; and steps straightforwardly into the machiene. "Ladies first!" I chuckle at this strange comedy, and listen again to the humming. This time it takes conciterably less time; and the sounds are far less strained. I stare at the immence beauty that steps out of the machiene. Black, Red and Blue accented with the green and grey of her natural body mesmerize me. Sure, Ozzy was beautiful before; but somehow, that form-fitting black suit just makes every aspect of her divine. Attop that, her number, 110, is also glowing on her chest. She must have noticed my staring; for she turns her view to me. "My eyes are up here, asswhole." I blush as I look up to my friend, ashaimed that I was even looking at her in such a way. "Its your turn, Silver. Please step inside the machiene now." I walk cautiously at first, but noticing that Ozzy was still watching; rushed into the machiene. What kind of loser is afraid to get a badass suit such as this one? Apperintly it is very common. Enforcers are pushing ponies and pegasi into the machienes; forcing them to be aligned. If It had been any other time; I may have consitered objecting myself. But I didnt want to make a scene, so I just stepped into the pocket. The door drops down; and all is dark. But only for a second. Red lights begin to scan my body; and I can almost feel the heat comming off of them. A liqid comes down from the ceiling; filling the pocket without a single sound. The smell of burning rubber and sound of somthing sizzling distain in my mind as the liquid around me becomes solid; and I feel the weight of the solid being pealed away as the quarter-inch suit is formed. Tubes run down my arms and legs; connecting to a small, metal plate on my back. I feel slight pressure as a plug inserts into the plate; and the thin tubes become aglow with blue and red liquid. The liquids themselves seem to radiate bolth light and temprature, the blue one cooling while the red one heating. The colors finally reach the circle on my chest; and it glows with the numbers 111. A whirring sound can be heard; and the plug pulls from my back. The metal door opens; and I see the light once again. I take a couple steps; testing out the flexibiltiy of the new skintight suit. It bends in every way; putting up no resistance but not ripping or breaking in any way. "Why do they make us wear these Ms. Nie?" She turns; comming out of the machiene herself. "This suit was origionally designed by the Klashkinoph Poliece to regulate body temprature in harsh climates. It detects irregularities in body temprature and uses the liquids to regulate them back to normal." She looks to the computer in the main room; and facades a distainted look. "Celestia had tracking devices implanted in the suits so that if someone were to, 'Get lost', they could find them. I think its a load of bullshit; If someone can get themself lost, they can get themselves out." She looks to us, taking back that look of utter happyness. "Thats just my view. Im sure we wont get lost. You three look ready to take on the world!" Ozzy laughs at this, and smirks. "Thats a little more than true."

After the introduction for Freshmen; every team gets assigned a dormitory for the night. It will be the last time that anyone here will sleep peacefully for years; so I'd be damned if anyone wants to be disturbed. We find our room number; and walk inside. Not as small as the one last year, but definitly just as mal-eqipped. A single, small bed stands in the middle of the room, with a medium-sized empty bookshelf next to it. I laugh at the shelf. Most wouldent think of it on their first time; but these bookshelfs were put here for people to place their belongings on; and if someone died, then they would be sold in the auction house. "Who's gettin' the bed?" It is me who spoke this time; much to my own shock. S.C looks at the bed plainly. "I say that the women get it. It is their decission." I look at Ozzy; and she looks back at me, with a slight hint of distrust. "No thank you. You get the floor this time, bucco." Ms. Nie laughs at this; and pats me on the sholder. "Its ok. Thats how its gonna be when you two get older, too." Ozzy looks suprizidly at the mare. "Its not like that!" The yellow mare puts up her front hooves in defence. "Of course it isnt! It never is 'that way'! It wasent that way with Mr. Nie, Or his father, or his fathers father." S.C has already curled himself aqwardly into a small corner; his large, black body halariously bunched into a misshapen ball. "Would one of you two just take the damn bed so I can sleep! I havent heard silence for at least sixteen hours!" Ozzy goes to retort to S.C, but realizes that the bed is, again; already taken. "Sorry honey! You snooze, you lose, and thats just the path you chose!" Ms. Nie has taken the bed; and looks not in the mood to barter. Ozzy sighs; and looks to the floor. "Its gonna be one hell of a long night."

Mar. 16, 1986

I awake first; like most times. My mind wanders in my sleep, and I find that more often than not I wake myself in terror. Terror of what happened last time we entered these gates; that we barely escaped with our lives, much less our sanity. Those 960 days underground with the most hellish torment I've ever known stripped my mind clean of its innocence. I had to take a life, I had to spill blood to save my friends. To save myself. And now Im back to do it again. Im going back into hell on earth. But this time I know what Im getting into. I stand up; and walk slowly to the door. I try at the handle; and Its locked. Of course its locked. If it wernt, then there would be nothing holding hundreds of ponies from escaping. Escaping from their destiny of torment. Sure, I know that this whole operation is clostly watched by the government; but who is to say that they want to save us? This test is to tell who is worthy of living; not who needs to be saved. If someone were to die down here, there would be not so much as a word about them from then on. It is consitered a disgrace to your family and friends if you die in Sector 14; and your name is removed from the birth records. Not just removed. You are erased from existance. Noone will ever notify that you existed ever again. How cheery. We get to go into a 3,000 square mile underground base with deadly weather capibilites for over 3 years; fend of the elements and anything new they put down there, protect against anyone that decides to go psycho, and not starve, dehydrate, bleed to death, freeze, fall, get stabbed, slashed, shot, or anything else deadly. And I mean, this place is the most inhospitible place on earth. I laugh silently to myself; and remember what Ozzy had said. 'Not this time'. I had to share the same sleeping space as this beautiful filly, no, this beautiful mare, just to survive those freezing gales of the arctic climate. I look down to her resting body; lain so delicatly yet firmly across the thin padding of the floor. I smile for once. "Kid; what the hell are you doin' up? And dare I ask why your eye-raping Ozzy?" S.C whispers across the room; and even though his voice is miniscule, I jump at the new sound. He slips silently up the wall; and although he stands a massive, muscular pony, he steps soundlessly across the floor. I look up to him, and try my best to keep my voice low. "I ain't got th' slightest fuckin' clue what your talkin 'bout!" He sighs; and sits next to me. Sitting now; our vision is on an even scale. He looks at me with his brown eyes, but this time they were vibrant with emotion. "Look; you know where were going in the morning. Ain't no dumbass either; you're sharp as a fuckin' pin. But'd don't mean shit unless ya' go down there with a clear mind. You'll go and get us all killed." S.C looks over to Ozzy; and smiles. He lets out a small chuckle; and shakes his head. Without looking back at me; he stares at the far wall. "Best get your feelin's out 'fore we get a'goin. Ms. Nie don't take kindly to pussy-footer's, and sure as hell don't deal with weakness. Heard she'd put a bullet in a kid for him bein' obstinate to her orders." I consiter what S.C had said; and look at Ms. Nie, then Ozzy. "You really think I should tell her? I mean, how in the nine hells am I suppost to say it? 'I love you'!?" He cuts me a shunning look; and I see that the grey mare had stirred from her sleep, and now eyed the bolth of us sleeply. "Th' fuck are you two doin' up so damn late?" I look to S.C; and he just smiles. "Go get 'er, tiger." With this, he pushes me gently with his forhoof; and I now sit with only a foot between her and I. "Um... Ozzy, I have somthin' I want'd to talk to ya' 'bout.." The grey unicorn rubs the remaining sleep from her eyes; trying her best to give full attention. "Yea, what you wanna hear Silver?" I paw the ground nervously as I search for those ever-elluding words, and my face blushes a deep red. In the darkness; that cannot be seen; and my temples pound with the new stress. "What the fuck are yo' doin? Trying to dig a damn hole? Just tell me what the hell yo' woke me up for!" I press my hooves firmly onto the ground; and close my eyes. Yes; I was finally going to say what was on my mind for a year now. "Ozzy, I l-l..." The words slip back into my throat; and I studder to bring them back to sound. "I ll-l.. Lo...lo-v" She laughs; and smacks me playfully across the face. "You havent gotten any better with that whole speach-impediment bull, have you?" I let out a huge sigh; thanking Him for the change in subject. "No. That lingustic-skill tape isnt doing jack shit; I aught'a start somthin' else." I hear the sound of hooves shifting on thin carpet; and then feel a small wetness on my cheek. "Well; dont get rid of it. It's cute." I smile, but only for a moment. "CUTE!?" I hear no responce; and turn back to S.C. He just shakes his head; and lays himself down on the floor. "Pussy" I look to the floor. Maby he's right.

Today; we leave one world and join another. We leave the securities and pleasurities of The Surface and instead dive deep into the bowls of hell itself. First; alike all classes before it; the Black-coats make their speach about Sector 14. The first year; I had actually believed what they said, about how it was a great honor to enter these premises, and how they treasured all of our lives equally. This time, though; I see past their feign and into what they are truly saying. They are reading these people their last rights as a citizen before they become somthing between scum and dirt. The colts and fillies cheer and laugh at the empty jokes; truly, this is brainwash. They are rallying up the students so they have a smaller body count. And not because they value their lives any more. It takes alot of effort to erase someone from existance. They best just keep the children from dying. At least in the first year. If they killed themselves afterward; like so many of my peers did, It was no matter to them. The papers that were passed around stated at the top; "ADMITTANCE", but in reality what it meant was "WAIVER FOR YOUR LIFE" The young ponies signed them without a second thought; some even showing each other in pride. "Somthin' botherin' you, Mr. Blade?" I turn to see Ms. Nie; and she has already placed her yellow hoof on my sholder. Shuddering slightly at the contact; I take my front hoof and make a wide arc over the fillies and colts. "This is what has been bothering me. Little kids being born and brainwashed into fashisam." The yellow mare chuckles slightly at this; and moves her hoof back to the ground. "Kid; You dont have the slightest about fashisam. I spent my childhood dodging bullets and bombs in 'Beamieas. These kids got it easy as hell, if you ask me." Even as Ms. Nie walks away, I still gaze down at the rambling colts and fillies. I thought of a thousand words to scream over the wall; to defame and debauch the government. To tell these kids the truith about what they were getting into. Those words slipped me; and I could only scream two words. "GOOD LUCK!" The kids smiled up to me; and waved. They obviously were to high on pride to detect my sarcasam; for the teachers showed no sign of concern. Defeated; I step off the divider and back onto the bridge.

The travels down to the base floor itself are unbeknowist of those who never entered, truly. People gossip of elevatior shafts, ladders, and the like. None of these thoughts could be further from the truith. A three-hundred foot plumet into the hellish abyss is all that greets these students into their new hell. A fall straight from a standing jump. I laugh as I remember my first time falling down this verticle tunnel; and my thoughts of falling to my death. But, when the student finally hits the surface, a pressure-resistant plate removes all acceleration they had felt falling. Funny; they spent billions in research for a pressure-resistant polymer, but still wont fund health agencies and hospitals. The "Suits and Ties" stand in uniform along the entrance; more in protection than in honor. The first class down the hallway are the Seniors. The dont hold the flashiness that the teachers wish they flaunted; and seem more to dread what was ahead. Of course they did. Who in their right mind would want to see others die around them for no reason? No one. But the Suits have worked the Freshmen into a frenzy; and they more than just anticipate the upcomming event, they appreciate it. They would risk their own lives for fame and fortune, fame and fortune that will ellude them for their whole lives. Sadly; they will never be smiled uppon by the public. There is actually a mental case referred to as "Senerio-Influinced Traumatic Stress Anomily" or SIT-SA; and you cannot get a job once you have been diagnosed with it. SIT-SA has only been seen in post-survivors of Sector 14; and that is not to count all the physical ailments that come with it. Nausia, Pigment Loss, Fraility of internal Organs, Perminate Irriversiable Blindness, and Acid Over-production are all labels that mark you unsafe for the world. Isnt it so fucking ironic that the same meathod that they use to keep Equestria safe is instead weaking it at its knees? But I have no time to think of this any further; for the Sophmores have made their turn down the Entrance. Ozzy and S.C stand next to me; with Ms. Nie leading close in front of us. Amongst the other groups of ponies, we appear just a black bloch in a sea of colors. Strange; how minisculity can draw the covers of humility over the most concieted of people. As the entrance draws nearer and nearer to my vision; I see that it isnt as large as I remember, it must just be a trick of age on my mind. No, It couldent be; the ceiling was conciterably lower to the ground. So low, in fact, that S.C had to duck aqwardly, and still the felt of his hat rubbed against the ceiling. "Not very, Convienent, is it? You think that they did this to keep things in easier?" I look to him; and to the ponies in the back of the room. They werent even looking at us any more; their attention was drawn to the Freshman class; chivled and ready to take on the whole world. The prespice is soon uppon us; and I look at the grey unicorn to my left. "Ozzy... I.." She grabs my sholder, and splits a humirous smile. "No going back now!" Before I know it, Im falling.

Falling, Its truly an art. I cannot describe the feeling that one gets, just falling. Feeling the air electrify around you; as your body looses all feeling, and you are just there. There are no bonds that hold you to existance; and you live, die, and are born again all in seconds. Its kind of like a deliverance from existance; falling. Like flying, but with absolutly no effort. I feel my very soul purge, and my body becomes distant, giving way to pure exitement. Not the fake exitement of artifical experences or movies; pure, untainted adreniline. Sure; I have wings; I could stop at anytime, but somehow the grip of pure exitement has worked its way into my mind. And even if I were to try and escape; the Entrance has an automatic flood-out program to eliminate any "Stragglers". Like I said before; they really dont give a shit about us. I hear the sounds of ponies recoiling on polymerized surface; and I open my eyes. I hit the pad; and even with the impact reduction, the air is blasted from my lungs. I dont like to admit it; but Im smaller than most stallions my age. I've never been a large Alicorn, but over the last years it has become quite prevelent that Im fucking tiny. Even Ozzy is taller than me; is it my fate to be as miniscule as I am? The only thing that keeps me from fearing this is that Alicorns grow exeptionally slow. The advrage male Alicorn reaches full maturity at 300 years. That is alot to consiter my friend's ages. S.C is only 17, and Ozzy 16. Im 119. I am One-hundred-ninteen years old. While most of it I cannot remember; The last 10 years have been burned into my memory forever. My parents were not Alicorns, It was a freak accident that I was even born, much less as an Alicorn. I outlived my parents; and was then rased by my brother and his wife, and after their death I became an orphan. Over the last years; I have lived with Ozzy and S.C; bolth of which have no idea of my Immortality. It would be best to keep that way. "Get up, ya' lazy bastard!" I look up to see Shadow Fall, one of my greatest animosities. He stands defined, a good 3 feet above me, and being extremely musculear, he won most of our quarrels. The only thing I have going for me in a fight is my will. I cannot lose. Sure, Shadow can win. But I cannot lose; I will not let myself lose. "Fuck off... Im gettin' up! Im get'n up!" I croon as the pain in my lungs dissipates; and I stand wearly to my feet. Ozzy and everyone else are looking at me, and apperently Im the only one still on the surface. I walk off the surface and join my friends. I shake off the crushing pain I had felt, this is truly not a time for weakness.

To Be Continued...


End file.
